Hikaru's Problem
by SlightlyBizarre
Summary: Hikaru woke up one morning and there it was. Scratching his head he realized that long orange hair fell down to his chest. Jumping out of bed he looked down. He was a “she.” Who will confess first to Haruhi? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1 awakining

Chapter 1

With a ringing cell phone, Hikaru awoke from his sleep. Slowly getting out of bed he realized he had long orange hair and on top of that, he had breasts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?" Hikaru yelled.

Karou ran into the room. As fast as Hikaru could he covered himself in the sheets.

"What's a matter?"

"N...nothing…just a bad dream is all."

Reaching over he grabbed his cell phone to see who had called...It was Haruhi.

"Hey Hikaru I was wondering if you knew where Tamaki went. He needed to talk to me but I can't seem to find him. Please give me a call back. Bye."

"What's a matter? Why are you wearing our Halloween costume wig?" Karou asked.

"Umm…uh…I... I wanted to see if it still looked good on me. Never mind that. Could you go downstairs to see when breakfast will be ready? I'm a bit hungry."

When Karou left the room Hikaru looked for bandages every where in his room. Finding them tucked away in the third drawer, he quickly bandaged himself and put on some clothes.

Scratching his head he remembered his long orange hair.

"Where are the scissors?!?" he said to himself as he panicked.

Under the bed he found scissors then went in front of the mirror. Chunks of orange hair fell down to the ground and the cut was decent.

"Not bad I guess considering it's the first time I have ever had to cut my hair myself…"

Karou then came into the room.

"Breakfast is ready. We are having pancakes."

"Okay. Thanks."

After Karou had left once again, Hikaru needed to put the scraps of hair somewhere. He shoved them in his pillow case and will throw them away later.

Hikaru then ate breakfast. Afterward he called Haruhi back.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you called…"

"Oh, yeah that's right. No need to worry I found Tamaki. He is going to take me out to lunch today I guess. He said he wanted to talk to me and it was important."

"Oh, I see… Is it possible for you to come here first? I need to talk to you as well."

"Umm…sure I guess, I can't stay long though."

"All right I'll see you then"

"Okay. Bye."

Hikaru hung up the phone.

"What am I supposed to say? Confess to Haruhi while I am like this? But I guess I need to do it before Tamaki does. No. Wait, yes. No. I DON'T KNOW!"

"You don't know what Hikaru?" Karou asked.

"I don't know…if I should get… a dog."

"Are you okay today? You seem a bit weird."

"I just have a headache…I think I'm going to go and rest more."

"Okay," Karou replied.

Hikaru stumbled up the stairs and fell onto his bed.

Wakening up about an hour and a half later, Hikaru sat up in bed. His bandages were un even and uncomfortable. As he fixed them Haruhi walked in.


	2. Chapter 2 confession

Haruhi walked into the room.

Haruhi spoke, "WHAT HAPPENED?!? Did you get hurt??!?"

Hikaru then realized that she didn't see anything behind the bandages. He was unable to speak. He couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Well…uhh……….. I will tell you in a little bit, but umm…. Could you go make tea? I know it's rude to have the guest do it, I'm sorry. You don't have to if you don't want to." Hikaru spoke uneasily.

"No I will be happy to… Meet me downstairs…" Haruhi agreed.

As she left the room Hikaru couldn't believe he was unable to speak. His nerves were building up. He continued thinking to himself.

"Should I tell her? What will happen? Do I want to, really want to? I wonder what Tamaki will say to her. Well………….. I just don't know if I should tell her in the condition I am in. I need to figure how to fix my body."

He then finished getting dressed as he was thinking of excuses.

"I tripped over something outside yesterday and scraped my body?... No… that won't work… I don't know…. I guess I'll tell her what happened? NO. SCRACH THAT! Umm…. OH! I GOT IT! I will say whatever pops into my head."

Hikaru walked down stairs and met Haruhi in the kitchen. Kaoru then walked in as well.

"Hey Haruhi what brings you over to our house?" he questioned as he sat down.

"Hikaru wanted to talk to me…" She replied as she turned around to give Hikaru and Kaoru some tea.

Kaoru grabbed the glass and said, "OHH…. Okay…" He then left the room with a grin on his face.

Haruhi sat down next to Hikaru as he blushed.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Haruhi questioned.

"Oh...yeah about that…," Hikaru replied.

An interruption came from a cell phone. It was Tamaki calling on Haruhi's phone.

"Could you hold on for a sec?" Haruhi questioned Hikaru.

"Hello?" Haruhi said as she answered her phone.

"Hi!!!! Are you ready to meet me for lunch? Shall I come to your place or would you like to come to mine?" Tamaki asked energetically.

"Umm… lets go to my house. I will be waiting for you."

"Okay :D see you in about ten minutes! Bye."

"I'm sorry Hikaru can this wait? I need to go meet Tamaki."

"Umm… Sure… I guess" Hikaru said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Bye then I will call you when I finish with Tamaki."

Hikaru watched Haruhi leave and then moped around thinking, "I should have told her… then kissed her. No not kiss her that is too quick."

Haruhi waited at her house for Tamaki. When he arrived Haruhi then made tea once again.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about sempai?"

" We can discuss that a little later… but after we have tea why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sure I guess…" Haruhi replied

She got up after Tamaki drank his tea and put the dishes away. Tamaki got up as well and they left her apartment. Together they walked towards a path. The scenery was beautiful.

"So what were you going to talk to me about sempai?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to ask you if there was any one you like?" he questioned nervously.

"Umm… I don't really think that is important…he…he…," She answered with a blush, "Why are asking?..."

"Well… I was just wondering…" Tamaki replied still nervously.

He then stopped. Haruhi walked about 4 paces and looked back.

"What's a matter?"

Tamaki walked up to Haruhi and looked into her eyes. His hand moved to where he was touching her face. Haruhi shocked at what was happening spoke softly

"Sempai????????"

Haruhi felt a light gentle kiss fall upon her lips. Her mind wandered not thinking of what is happening. Instead she was thinking of the guy she likes.


	3. Chapter 3 Book

Tamaki stepped backwards. He looked down at Haruhi and spoke gently.

"Haruhi…?"

Haruhi gazed up into his blue eyes. She couldn't move, speak, and think clearly. She just stood there with a shocked look on her face. Tamaki then spoke again.

"Haruhi…say something…"

"I… uh… umm…" was all she could say.

Finally able to move she touched her lips as she looked down. Tamaki spoke once more.

"Haruhi…."

He then lightly kissed Haruhi on the cheek as he began to walk away. Haruhi was still standing there.

"I… don't… know what to say…" she spoke as she slowly walked back to her apartment. Once there she sat on her bed and held her pillow tight and thought about what had all happened today…………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Hikaru was trying to figure out how he was turned into a girl. He thought that if he figured out how then he could change himself back.

"Now… what did I do yesterday?" he wondered.

Hikaru wrote down all the things he had done on a piece of paper in order. He then realized that he went to the library with Haruhi.

"IT WAS THAT ONE BOOK! Ahh...ugh… What was it called again? KAORUUUUU!!!!!"

Kaoru came into the room where Hikaru was. He had thought something had happened but Hikaru was just standing.

" What? What is it???" Kaoru had said.

"Do you remember when we went into the library yesterday? Do you remember what book I picked up because we thought that the cover had a strange name and picture?"

" Yeah.. I remember going to the library… but the book… I don't think I remember what it was called…. All I know is that it was about spells and how to make spells," was Kaoru's reply.

"Help me remember it please… I_ REALLY_ need to know the name of that book." Hikaru said desperately.

"_WHY_ do you want to know so badly… _Why_ are you acting so strange?!? Kaoru questioned curiously.

"_OKAY!!! FINE_… Please don't tell anyone okay? Promise?" Hikaru said.

" OFCOURSE I PROMISE!!" Kaoru said eagerly awaiting the reason.

Hikaru then took off his shirt. Kaoru saw the bandages and then tilted his head to the left a little. Hikaru slowly unraveled the bandages. There they were.

Kaoru pointed, "BOOBS!?!?!?!???"

Hikaru then bandaged himself up as he spoke, " Yes… ever since I woke up this morning I realized I had_ BOOBS_… That is the reason I had long orange hair this morning. That is the reason I have been acting so weird…"

"Is that also the reason you didn't confess to Haruhi?" Kaoru said as if he knew everything.

" WHATT????????!??!?! I… I.. I WASN'T GOING TO CONFESS!!" Hikaru exclaimed while his face turned hot red.

"Really?" Kaoru said while he rolled his eyes. The sound of his voice was sarcastic.

"I WAS TURNED INTO A GIRL!!! I WAS NOT MEANT TO BE A GIRL!!!"

"Okay lover boy… you need that book to change you back into a "guy" so that you can finally get the guts to tell Haruhi how you finally feel…"

"Yeah… I really need to be changed back." Hikaru spoke easily.

"See… I was right… you are in love with Haruhi…hehe.." Kaoru said with a huge grin on his face.

"WHA!!!!!!... You tricked me into telling you. NO FAIR!!" Hikaru said.

"LIFE ISNT FAIR!... any way we need to think of that book… I know you read one spell out loud.. do you remember what you said? Do you remember what the book looked like? Kaoru asked.

" I… I don't remember what I said. But, the book was blue, purple, and green. There was a woman on the cover who had her hands around a magic crystal ball. That is all I remember."

Kaoru replied, "that is good enough. We can just look through….. all….those…books…" His eyes grew large.

"Well... I know it is a lot of book but I think if we look around we will be able to remember where we put it last. Plus we know that it has something to do with magic and superstition as well as spells." Hikaru replied with hope.

"Then tomorrow we shall go to the library…" Kaoru said, "That does sound a little scary though… going to be in a library with so many commoners…"

"Well… we will do it. But tomorrow sounds fantastic because I plan to meet Haruhi today again." Hikaru spoke with a smile and a blush on his face.

"Are you finally going to confess?" Kaoru questioned.

"Um… Well…. I guess I could try.. it would be awkward however, because of my condition…"

"True, very true…"

-------------------------------------------Time Passes--------------------------------------------------

Dial Tone

"Hello?"

"Hi Haruhi… so when do you want to meet?

"Um… I am not sure…" Haruhi replied with her voice sounding gloomy.

"Is there something bothering you?" Hikaru questioned.

"Umm…. Well…. Yes…a little."

"What is it? Would you feel better talking to me?" Hikaru questioned.

Sorry guys!! It took me so long to write this chapter because I was busy with school work and it might be a while until I get another chapter up because I have finals this week… Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4 Thunder

" I think I might feel better if you did talk to me." Haruhi replied.

"Okay so do you want to talk in person or on the phone?"

"Um… in person would be better…"

" Okay, do you want to meet somewhere?" Hikaru spoke with a smile on his face, for he gets to see her.

" Where do you want to meet?" Haruhi said while she was hugging her pillow.

" How about if I come and get you and we could walk around?"

"I guess that would be okay…"

"Okay see you then," Hikaru replied as he reached for his blue jacket. He then got up and looked in the mirror. He fixed up his hair, grabbed his ear phones, and walked down stairs.

"I'm going out to meet Haruhi." Hikaru looked at his brother.

"Good luck," He said with a grin on his face.

"I think I will need it. " He replied and continued walking down stairs.

On his walk to Haruhi's house he finally realized it. He didn't just like Haruhi. He was in love with her. He couldn't help it. He loves everything about her. Her brown eyes, phenomenal smile, the way she shrugs her shoulders when she laughs, everything. Soon enough he reached her apartment.

Knock. Knock.

"Hi Hikaru," Haruhi said as she walked towards him to get out of her apartment.

They walked onto the sidewalk.

"So what's bothering you?" Hikaru spoke with curiosity.

"Tamaki… He… Well… He ki…. He confessed to me." She said uneasily.

Hikaru felt like his heart shattered. He confessed. Tamaki confessed before he had a chance.

"Oh… Well… what did you say to him?" He sounded gloomy.

" I didn't reply. I didn't say anything."

"Why not? You don't like him?" Hikaru said somewhat relived.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Thunder clouds were coming near. Where there is thunder there is bound to be lightning.

"It's not that I don't like him. I just don't see him that way. I see him as a good friend."

"Did he k…kiss you?!?" Hikaru said panicked.

"Well… yes… did…" Haruhi said as she looked up.

Rain drops fell from the sky. It was drizzling.

Haruhi started to panic. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and noticed her worried face.

"We are close by my house. We should go there okay?

"Okay."

"It's not raining that bad, at least" Hikaru said hopefully.

POURING

" Were almost there hold on okay?" Hikaru said.

Thunder

Haruhi yelped and clung onto Hikaru's chest. Hikaru took off his jacket and put it on Haruhi. Then he took his head phones and put them on her head. Haruhi clinged onto Hikaru's arm as they rushed to his house. Both of their clothes were sopping wet.

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand and brought her upstairs to his room. Hikaru took off his headphones that were on Haruhi's head. Then he looked down at her.

" Would you like to borrow some of my clothes so you wont catch a cold?" Hikaru questioned.

Sneeze

Hikaru rushed over and grabbed a change of clothes for Haruhi and himself. He walked over and handed a t-shirt and pants to Haruhi.

"Thank-you… for everything…" Haruhi said gratefully.

"Ah… No problem… I will go and change in the bathroom you can change here."

When they were done changing they stayed in Hikaru's room.

Thunder Lighting Thunder Lighting

Haruhi clenched up into a ball holding her knees. Hikaru and Haruhi were on the floor leaning against the bed.. .Hikaru got up and took the blanket that was on top of his bed and put it over Haruhi.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank-you. You helped me clear my head more."

"Oh… no problem."

Hikaru looked at Haruhi's face. So many questions he wanted to ask. Who does she like. I want her to like me. But I can't confess. Not with the condition I'm in. No way. But her face; so beautiful; I found myself leaning towards her. It was like someone was controlling my body.

Thunder

Haruhi clung to Hikaru. Hikaru looked at the ceiling and thought of the question he dared to ask.

"Haruhi… is there already some one you like?"

"Yes… there is actually… you know him too…"

" Really? Who is he?"

Haruhi looked into Hikaru's eyes.

"It's ……………………………………………………"

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!! I forgot about that I was writing this.. I had finals and other busy stuff to do.. I will try to update more often.


	5. Chapter 5 Confession2

"It's…………………………………

"It's…………………………………."

Hikaru held his breath and waited for the answer not knowing whether or not he truly wanted to know the answer.

"HIKARU!! YOU HOME??" Kaoru yelled from downstairs as he shut the door behind him.

"I'll be right back Haruhi. I'll bring some tea too." Hikaru spoke as if there was a cloud hovering over his heart.

He then walked down to where Kaoru was.

"Hey, SOOOO?? Any thing happen??" Kaoru curiously asked.

"She is upstairs. I was about to find out who she liked until you yelled my name."

"OH….. Sorry…."

Hikaru made some tea and went upstairs. He set the tea down and noticed Haruhi had fallen asleep. He pulled the covers over her. Before he knew it he had already kissed her cheek. He sighed and just watched her sleep beautifully. He wondered what she was dreaming about. She looked so peaceful, the way her hair lightly fell upon her skin. Hikaru got up and shut the door quietly.

In the room Haruhi dreamt a beautiful dream. "Hi-ka-ru," she spoke softly.

The sun peeked through windows and fell upon Haruhi's face. She slowly sat up, looked around, and yawned. She then swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, stretched. Walking over towards the window she yawned once again.

"Haruhi… Haruhi, are you up?" Hikaru asked as he knocked on the door lightly.

"Good morning!" Haruhi said as she opened the door.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked.

"I did thank you for letting me sleep here but I really need to get home"

"Oh… Okay then. I will walk you home so go and change"

She got her clothes which were dry by now, and put them on. Haruhi opened the door and waited for Hikaru downstairs.

"Let's get going" Hikaru said as he opened the door.

"Did you have any dreams?" Haruhi asked curiously.

He did, and they were about her, but it wasn't like he was going to tell her that.

"No, at least not that I remember. How about you?"

"Yes I did. I dreamt that you kissed me on the cheek and left the room. The next thing I knew I was at school. Then it got all blurry"

"Oh… WEIRD dream… haha…" He blushed but looked a different direction so she wouldn't notice.

"I hope things won't be awkward with Tamaki. I see him as a friend but I don't like him the way he likes me." Haruhi said.

"I'm sure everything will be okay." He said trying to comfort her.

Hikaru thought: I want to know, yet I don't. What if I'm not the person she likes? Would it seem uncomfortable if I keep asking? He looked around. They were almost near her apartment which means now would be the time to ask.

"Haruhi…."

"Yeah?" She responded

"I………… want to………… I want to ask you something"

"Sure go ahead."

"Who……….do you………. Who do you like?" He said while his stomach got the butterflies.

"I like a guy."

"What is his name?" He asked curiously.

"Hmmm…. I'm wondering if I should tell you or not who it is." Haruhi said. "I guess I could tell you… I………I like……… you."

Hikaru thought: YES! OMG YES! ITS ME! Wait… IM SUCH AN IDIOT! IM STILL A GIRL! I SHOULD HAVE ASKED AFTER I CHANGED BACK! GAH IM SUCH AN IDIOT!!

"I... I like you too Haruhi." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Haruhi put her hand on her cheek and smiled as she opened the door.

"HARUHI!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING YOUR DAD WORRY THIS WHOLE TIME JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU NOT LOVE DADDY??"

"No dad I love you!! I accidentally fell asleep before calling you I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile, Hikaru headed off to the library.

I'm so sorry guys. I haven't updated in such a long time I forgot I was writing this! I hope this is a make-up chapter and I will try to update soon.

Once again I am so sorry! T-T


End file.
